Spring
by Hydrilla
Summary: Ingatlah bahwa setelah musim dingin, ada musim semi yang menanti. Meski badai begitu besar, pasti akan ada setitik cahaya yang menerangi kemelut awan mendung./ Sakura pikir, ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya saat Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi, ia berusaha bangkit. Berdiri dengan kakinya sendiri. Ia akan menjadi lebih tegar. Karena pada akhirnya, Sasuke kini ada di sampingnya/ OS


_**Naruto and All Characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story and Plot belongs to Me**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SPRING**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIksi ini jauh dari kata bagus apalagi sempurna. Kritik, saran, dan pendapat diterima dengan senang hati :) **_

_**-oOo-**_

Haruno Sakura bersandar pada jendela apartemen mungilnya. Rintik-rintik hujan berjatuhan, menangis akan kepahitan yang tertancap tepat di hati wanita berambut merah muda itu. Mendung kelabu yang memayungi bumi, melukiskan segala rasa suram yang membayangi pikiran wanita itu.

_Apa yang salah? _

Tiga kata yang terus terngiang dalam telinganya. Mengalahkan bunyi detikan jam yang terus menggema dalam ruangan mungil itu. Beberapa huruf yang memiliki huruf konsonan yang sama itu seolah mewakili tiap pertanyaan dalam kepalanya yang bahkan tak berhenti bertanya-tanya.

Mengapa? Kenapa? Apa?

Semuanya berputar-putar dalam kepalanya. Berbenturan dengan bunyi gemuruh halilintar yang menyambar-nyambar. Remang-remang dalam kamarnya dikarenakan cahaya kilat yang menjilat-jilat dan menyusup masuk melewati korden jendelanya. Ia terduduk di lantai, menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Helaian merah mudanya berjatuhan, menutupi tiap celah wajahnya.

Isakan keluar dari mulutnya, bersahut-sahutan dengan gesekan air hujan dengan kaca jendela kamarnya. Rasanya sungguh sesak. Cengkeraman rasa sakit pun rindu yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya, membuat air mata meleleh dari mata teduhnya. Terjatuh di lantai tanpa ada seorang pun yang menyekanya.

Ia selalu bertanya-tanya, apa yang salah dengan dirinya. Apa ia kurang cantik? Apa ia kurang menarik? Ia sadar, ia bukan sosok dewasa yang menyenangkan hati dengan senyum anggun. Ia hanyalah seorang gadis belasan tahun yang tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartemen kecil di Seattle, daerah di salah satu negara bagian Amerika yang hampir berbatasan dengan Kanada. Ia hanya seorang gadis belia dengan segala kebodohan dan sifat labil yang memuakkan.

Ia tahu, hubungan yang ia jalani dengan seorang lelaki yang lebih tua sepuluh tahun darinya tak akan pernah berhasil. Seharusnya ia tak mengabaikan kata-kata temannya. Seharusnya ia tak bersikeras ingin bersama. Seharusnya ia tak pernah tertarik dengan lelaki tampan bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Seharusnya ia tak bermain api seperti ini. Seharusnya, seharusnya, dan seharusnya. Ia menyesali tiap tindakan gegabahnya saat dulu yang ia lakukan sekarang.

Air matanya menderas. Bersusulan jatuh ke lantai dibarengi isakan dari mulutnya yang semakin keras. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Menyesali lagi tiap tindakannya. Bukan, ia tak merelakan benda apapun yang ia berikan pada lelaki itu. Hanya satu hal, hal penting yang ia relakan dan kini merasakan teramat sakit. Hatinya, cintanya yang ia relakan dan dibawa pergi lelaki itu entah kemana.

Kini ia dipeluk kegelapan. Kilat tak lagi menyambarkan listrik jutaan _volt. _Rintik hujan perlahan berhenti, seiiring dengan suhu udara yang semakin merendah. Dentingan jam kembali menggema, bersamaan dengan memorinya yang berarak ke beberapa saat lalu. Saat pertemuannya pertama kali dengan lelaki yang lebih tua darinya.

Saat itu, ia memulai harinya dengan biasa. Pulang sekolah seperti biasa. Dan bekerja _part time _seperti biasa. Sampai ketika itu, Uchiha Sasuke datang dengan jas dan dasinya. Memesan _coffee latte _dan menghabiskannya sambil memandangi jendela. Menguarkan pesona yang membiusnya dalam sekali kerjapan mata. Cahaya matahari memantulkan bayangan lelaki itu dan tertangkap dengan sempurna dalam kilauan hijau miliknya. Betapa sempurnanya sosok itu.

Entah apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Bagaikan termantrai, begitu ajaibnya mereka dekat. Berawal dari Sasuke yang selalu menyempatkan dirinya ke tempat kerja Sakura, dan terjadilah obrolan pertama mereka. Setelah itu, mereka bagaikan sepasang kekasih. Selalu berdua, tak menganggap yang lainnya ada. Setiap langkah kaki mereka seolah disiram kelopak bunga, semerbak harumnya mewarnai tiap tarikan bibir yang membentuk sebuah senyum.

"_Je t'aime." _

Sakura ingat betul kata itu terucap dari bibir tipis Sasuke. Terlafalkan begitu pelan saat kencan kesepuluh mereka. Dengan bulan yang tampak malu-malu, bersembunyi di balik awan untuk mengintip tiap gerakan yang mereka berdua lakukan. Ia masih ingat saat mata kelam itu berkilat merefleksikan dirinya –hanya dirinya.

Ketika itu, ia tersenyum. Setelahnya, bibir mereka bertaut dengan jemari yang mengisi rongga-rongga kosong tangan mereka. Sakura ingat, detakan jantungnya menggila saat itu. Bertalu-talu seirama dengan debuman kendaraan bermotor yang melewati jalan di depan gedung apartemennya.

Isakannya tak memudar. Ia benci saat-saat seperti ini –saat dimana semua itu tinggal kenangan. Matanya tetap memanas, matanya terselaput embun. Rasanya sakit, sesak teramat sangat. Apalagi, saat ia mengingat bagaimana mata kelam itu perlahan-lahan kehilangan kilau saat menatapnya. Entah apa yang terjadi. Ia tak merasakan satu hal pun yang berjalan dengan salah.

Tanpa ia sadari, jarak begitu membentang di antara mereka. Memberi sebuah jurang yang ketika ia memaksa untuk melangkah, ia akan terjatuh sangat dalam. Semuanya begitu tiba-tiba. Menusuknya tepat di jantung. Semuanya terjadi saat ia benar-benar yakin akan rasa cintanya terhadapa lelaki itu –akhirnya ia yakin bahwa cintanya bukan hanya cinta sesaat atau cinta dari remaja labil yang menginginkan sosok ayah.

Kala itu bahkan mereka tak saling berbicara. Ratusan kali Sakura memandangi teleponnya hanya untuk memastikan ada sebuah pesan dari Sasuke. Ribuan kali ia memencet nomor yang sama hanya untuk mendengar sebuah suara yang dalam dan penuh penekanan dari sosok kekasihnya. Ia sungguh-sungguh tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Pernah suatu kali ia menemui lelaki tampan itu –tak peduli pada dinginnya salju yang mampu menembus hangatnya baju rajutan lusuhnya. Bertanya apa lelaki itu tak lagi mencintainya. Bertanya apakah lelaki itu memiliki sosok wanita lain yang lebih menyenangkan hatinya.

_Tak ada pihak lain_, katanya saat itu. Lelaki itu tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Kemudian Sasuke menutup pintu apartemennya tanpa memedulikan Sakura.

_Lalu apa? _Sakura selalu bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Bahkan ia tak pernah mengira hubungannya dengan Sasuke akan berakhir seperti ini. Tak ada kata putus, tak ada lagi kata-kata cinta. Mereka berjalan dalam ruang kosong tanpa pintu dan Sakura membencinya. Ia membenci dirinya yang tak jua tegas. Ia tak bisa mengucap kata-kata untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Ia mencintai lelaki itu dengan sepenuh hatinya. Maka ia berjuang dengan keras untuk menjaga hubungan mereka.

Hubungan mereka tergantung dalam tiang yang tak kunjung ditarik tuasnya. Apa hubungan mereka berakhir tragis atau hubungan mereka diturunkan dari tiang gantungan dan kembali seperti semula –ia tak pernah tahu. Hubungan mereka ikut membeku bersama dengan salju-salju putih yang menutup jalanan.

Hingga akhirnya, Sakura tak bisa bertahan dalam kerenggangan hubungan mereka. Ditengah badai salju, ia kembali pergi ke apartemen Sasuke. Dan apa yang ia temukan? Apartemen mewah itu kosong. Berulang kali Sakura mencari, ia tak menemukan sosok Sasuke di seluruh penjuru Seattle. Ia pun memutuskan kembali ke apartemen Sasuke, dan di sana masih kosong. Ia masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan menemukan lemari lelaki itu kosong melompong.

Tangisannya pecah begitu saja. Benda-benda mati berbalut senja di kamar itu menjadi saksi bisu atas tiap kristal bening yang meluncur tanpa halangan dari mata teduh itu. Saat itu, ia mati rasa. Hatinya kaku, terselaput mendung yang menggelapkan segalanya.

Sakura mulai tenang meski air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Namun, isakannya sudah samar-samar terdengar. Rasa sakitnya masih terasa begitu mencengkeram. Menekan dadanya begitu kuat, tak memberinya sedetik kesempatan untuk bernapas. Bagaikan tertusuk ribuan jarum beracun, yang mengoyak hatinya dalam sekali sentakan. Sakit, begitu menyesakkan. Ia tak tahu apalagi yang akan ia perbuat untuk merasakan rasa sakit yang bersarang dalam hatinya.

Ditinggalkan oleh seseorang yang kaucintai tanpa keterangan suatu apapun sangat menyakitkan, bukan? Rasanya sama menyakitkan saat kau melihat kekasihmu bercinta dengan wanita lain di hadapanmu.

Sakura mendesah. Ia lelah, lelah akan segala takdir yang membelenggunya. Tak cukupkah rasa sakitnya saat terlahir tanpa diharapkan oleh orang tua kandungnya? Tuhan, Sakura hanya ingin bahagia bersama Uchiha Sasuke, lelaki yang dicintainya. Apakah ia tak boleh mengharapkannya? Apa ia tak boleh bahagia? Jika iya, mengapa kau tak bunuh saja ia saat pertama kali ia melihat dunia?

Sakura benar-benar putus asa. Dunianya hancur, remuk redam rata dengan tanah. Impiannya terlupakan. Mimpi-mimpinya kini pecah seperti kaca. Entah mengapa semua ini rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Rasa sakit yang selama ini ditahannya sejak kecil, kini memuntahkan laharnya. Semakin berlipat-lipat gandalah rasa sakitnya.

Tiba-tiba, layar ponselnya berkedip pelan disertai getaran yang cukup mengganggunya. Ia ingin mengabaikan itu, tapi rasa penasaran mendorongnya untuk segera menyentuh benda persegi berwarna putih itu. Tiap deret huruf yang tersusun menjadi kata-kata penuh makna yang menamparnya keras-keras. Ia seolah tersadar dari awan kelabu yang memeluknya.

Ia sadar, ia salah dan terlalu kekanakan. Mungkin itu salah satu sebab mengapa orang terkasihnya selalu meninggalkannya. Ia terlalu berendam dalam kubangan putus asa dan menyerah. Mengapa ia begitu bodoh? Mengapa ia begitu tolol? Ia tak seharusnya bergelung dalam asa yang tak akan memberinya apa-apa.

'_**Teruskan hidupmu! Kau menyedihkan, karena kalah akan rasa sakit.'**_

.

.

_**5 years later…**_

Sosok itu berjalan dengan anggun dengan jas putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Senyumannya terkembang saat beberapa perawat mengucapkan salam padanya. Haruno Sakura kini menjadi dokter tetap di salah satu rumah sakit milik pemerintah. Kini, ia bisa bergelut dengan mimpinya. Mimpinya untuk menjadi salah satu tim medis yang akan berusaha untuk memperlambat atau mencegah kematian seseorang.

Pun menjadi duta WHO yang dengan senang hati ia jalani. Ia sudah terkenal dalam lingkupan dunia. Lulus dengan nilai _cum laude _dari _Harvard University _dan langsung menjadi duta WHO karena ketulusannya menolong sesama umat manusia. Hidupnya perlahan-lahan membaik sejak saat itu. Ia tak akan kalah dari rasa sakit. Ia melapisi tubuhnya dengan selimut baja, terus bangkit meski ribuan kali terjatuh. Karena ia yakin, rasa sakit yang dirasakannya akan segera sirna.

Meski sejak saat itu pula, cintanya ikut terbawa pergi. Ia tak lagi mencinta dengan siapapun. Dan jujur, hatinya masih berharap pada lelaki yang telah meninggalkannya tanpa sebab yang jelas. Ia masih mencintai lelaki itu, dan selamanya akan begitu.

Kini ia bisa melihat awan cerah dan terobosan cahaya matahari melewati sela-sela jarinya. Awan gelap di masa lalunya sepenuhnya hilang, meski setitik rasa kosong dalam hatinya belum terisi. Mungkin ia bodoh karena berharap pada lelaki yang ia yakin telah beristri, tapi ia tak bisa berhenti berharap.

Kini musim semi yang menghampirinya. Menyerbunya dengan hembusan angin lembut. Semerbak harum bunga yang mekar. Juga hangatnya siraman cahaya mentari. Musim dingin dalam hatinya telah berlalu, terganti dengan puluhan kelopak bunga yang memenuhi rongga hatinya.

"Haruno Sakura._"_

Sakura membalikkan wajahnya. Dunianya seolah terhenti meski kini ia berada pada keramaian kota New York. Di hadapannya, seorang pria dengan setelah jas tersenyum tipis padanya. Sakura ternganga, emosinya sudah tak bisa di deskprisikan.

Di sana, Uchiha Sasuke berdiri. Wajahnya masih sama, malah semakin tampan dengan aura dewasa yang semakin menguat. Terlihat semakin berkharisma. Tak terlihat semakin tua sedikitpun meski usianya sudah melangkah awal tiga puluhan.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura berlari memeluk Sasuke. Rasa rindunya kini terbayar saat kehangatan merasuk ke dalam sukmanya. Tetesan air mata tak bisa lagi ia bendung. Ia bahagia.

Tuhan, Sakura tahu, ia bukanlah umat yang baik. Tapi apa ia masih boleh meminta agar ia merasakan kebahagiaan selamanya? Dan Tuhan menjawab iya. Karena sedetik kemudian, Uchiha Sasuke melamarnya, menjelaskan semua sebab mengapa lelaki itu pergi. Lelaki itu tak mau Sakura kehilangan masa remajanya yang menyenangkan. Tak mau Sakura akan diincar oleh musuh-musuh dunia bisnisnya.

Buncahan bunga-bunga kebahagiaan itu meledak dalam dadanya. Ia bahagia, bersama lelaki yang ia cintai. Tak pernah sia-sia ia menunggu, bersabar akan arus takdir yang membawanya.

.

.

… _Selalu ingatlah bahwa setelah musim dingin, musim semi telah menanti_

_Ingatlah bahwa setiap badai yang kau alami, pasti ada masa di mana langit cerah menantimu dengan senyuman hangat_

_Kuncinya ialah, jangan putus asa, jangan menyerah, dan terus bersabar_

_Karena Tuhan punya rencana tersendiri untuk tiap makhluk-Nya…_

.

.

_**A/N :**_

_**I dunno what is this #pundungdipojokan.**_

_**Saya tahu banyak plot hole di sini #pundunglagi**_

_**Saya berharap kalian bisa menikmati fanfic ini, itu aja :')**_

_**Makasih yang udah baca :) **_

_**Salam hangat,**_

_**-Hydrilla :)**_


End file.
